


Kiss and Make Up

by Hydra1617, orphan_account



Category: RWBY, ネコぱら | Nekopara (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Maple, My First Smut, Nekopara - Freeform, Original Character(s), Smut, Volume 2 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 14:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17727116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydra1617/pseuds/Hydra1617, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tygre (OC) is having a bit of a rough time as Maple won't quit pestering him with questions. One day, an idea pops into his head and one way or another he gains a catpanion.





	Kiss and Make Up

**Author's Note:**

> Well, if you wanna know more about the OC, go to hydra1617's story on the whole Team. I wrote this as a first time attempt with smut so apologies for it not being as good as his.

Tygre groaned again as Maple continued to question him about his fighting style, attire, weapon, semblance and even his own teammates. He'd been polite to the girl before, or as polite he could get, but it felt futile as the Neko continued her assault of questions causing the older boy to eyeroll. For days he'd thought of ways to shut her up non-violently, but yet, nothing worked. No matter how blunt or subtle he was, Maple still persisted as if it was all a job interview.

"What about a kiss?" Bolt suggested.

"What?" Tygre asked in confusion as Bolt simply shrugged.

"Kiss her,"

"But why?" 

"Look, she's asking you we're all significantly nicer but she asks you," He pointed out, "Maybe she likes you,"

"So I fuck with her emotions just to shut her up?" Tygre questioned. Bolt sweat dropped and hastily answered back before he looked any worse.

"N-No- I-I me-"

"Bolt that's genius!" Bolt looked shocked but soon recomposed and rolled an eye at Tygre's behaviour but smirked at the thought of Tygre kissing Maple, but it did borderline on harassment, but if Maple liked it...

Who knows.

Once again, it was an annoying day of questions from Maple. Tygre did his routine of normal "Piss off" and "Fuck off" but she ignored his blatant rude behaviour and just carried on with her examining barrage of idiotic questions. Tygre suddenly stood up and stared her down as her heart rate increased.

"u-umm... Tygre?"

"Look, I'm done being bossed around like this, with all your dumb questions,"

"They're all in a seek of knowledge. I don't see the issue," She said as her interrogation continued. Tygre had enough and soon softly planted his lips on hers. She blushed madly as he did this but didn't resist at all and slowly melted into it. He soon got up and left to the target range leaving Maple a blushing mess about it.

*Next Week*

Tygre had recently found a little bit of pleasure in these kisses. On the one hand, seeing Maple shut up and look like a blushing idiot was a nice change of pace and Azuki came off less of a bitch. But on the other hand, Maple's lips were sweet and soft and felt nice with every bit of contact Tygre made with them. He didn't know what he felt, but now he felt his hormones made each kiss dangerous for him and Maple.

Maple wasn't having it any better. She'd just started her heat cycle again but this time with Tygre's kisses, her body was raging and twitched with every spark sent across by his kisses. How the rough and tough warrior kissed so softly and nicely? She had no clue. And maybe... this could be the question that leads to a... favourable situation.

"Hey, Tygre," 

"Kiss," Tygre simply said as she silenced in an intense blush. It was even worse that sometimes he didn't even have to kiss her and simply had to say it.

However, for once, she spoke up again. "Why are your kisses so nice and... warm?"

Tygre froze and looked at her. "You like them?"

"Maybe it's because of... my heat cycle..." Her body shivered as Tygre walked over with that damned smirk on his face as he closed in, faces inches apart. 

"So... this little kitten gets horny anytime I get close huh?" He whispered into her ears as something heated between her legs. She blushed as Tygre got closer and soon, kissed her again. This time, things got heated. Tygre continued to make out with Maple and soon, used his tongue. He asked for entrance but she was too engrossed to respond so he bit her bottom lip causing a moan to escape her lips. He used this opportunity and let his tongue in and explored the girl's mouth. Her saliva as a sweet treat.

While Tygre turned her on like this, Maple's hand wandered down to his crotch and felt the large bulge present. Her legs heated up more and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he soon picked her up, closed and locked the door and placed her down on his bed. Her legs were apart and he could practically smell her intense sweet scent. He soon lowered his kiss to her neck and sucked on the spot for a while drawing out a moan from Maple.

"Tygre~" She called as his hands soon made it to the bottom of her skirt as he soon roughly tore the thing off and her panties soon followed. He began to rub her area to cause more moans to escape, a little louder this time. He soon began to use a spare hand and she used one of hers to take off her shirt, leaving her in her bra only that was soon discarded along with the rest of her clothes. He used his spare hand and grabbed her free tit and groped her. He learnt she was pretty sensitive so played with it more, as her pussy became more and more drenched.

Soon enough, he was bored with just rubbing her, so he let a finger into her. She gasped in ecstasy and moaned a lot longer. He then slowly moved it inside her, causing her to clench and gasp at the movement. Eventually, the digits in her folds increased as another finger was added and soon a third. He thanked Kryp for the soundproof walls as her moans were so loud.

"Looks like someone's master should've played with his kitten a little more~" Tygre said seductively into the moaning girl's ear. Soon enough, the pace of his fingers increased and moved faster. She moaned a lot more, and started to beg. Tygre looked at her expression, the lewd face of hers when he fingered her like this. She began to reach a climax

"Master Tygre ah~ I think I'm going to-" She was cut off as her juices coated Tygre's fingers as the raven-haired boy looked at the girl like this. However, his throbbing erection needed to be satisfied. He looked to her legs and spread them, one of them over his shoulder as his now unzipped and free dick was placed, just barely touching her. He looked to her and saw an immediate and desperate nod as Tygre plunged himself into her, causing her to moan even louder then last time. Tygre began to pump in an out at a decent pace.

"I think Master Tygre might be bigger than my last master~" He began to slowly increase the pace as her moans and begs became more louder and quicker. Her damp folds clenched around Tygre's dick tightly as he fucked her. She could barely think as her new master continued to have his fun with his new pet. She moaned a lot more then he expected the girl to. Soon enough, hos speed increased. As he did, he could feel her pussy tighten and her moans get louder.

'Fuck, how am I supposed to keep up when she sounds and feels this good?'

True to his internal thoughts, both parties felt themselves have something build up inside and soon, came gushing out. Tygre's thick hot cum inside of Maple as her fluids were present all over Tygre's bottom half.  The both panted for breath as she looked up to him.

"Tygre?"

"Yeah?"

"C-can we do this again sometime?"

He smirked. "Should I have to punish you again?"

"Who knows," She responded.


End file.
